vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-4010
Summary SCP-4010 is the process of writing a timeline for the history of the SCP Foundation. In an attempt to create a timeline for the Foundation, the O5 Council proposed to Researcher Madeleine Sailer the Project Kronos, whose goal was just that. However, unbeknown to them, writing down the history of the Foundation forced order on a world full of chaos. And doing so results in the slow disappearance of anomalies. After the timeline progresses past a certain point, the whole world will slowly become a mundane world, removing every anomaly and the Foundation itself, eventually leaving only Researcher Sailer as the only one with any knowledge of the Foundation. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Low 2-C, possibly 2-A through SCP-4010 | 10-B, 1-A through SCP-4010 Name: Researcher Madeleine Sailer, SCP-4010 Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: SCP Foundation Researcher, Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: None, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation (Rewrote the entire timeline of the verse, making it as if nothing anomalous ever existed), Acausality (Type 1. Madeleine herself was unaffected by all the changes done by SCP-4010), Creation (Re-created all anomalies), Chaos Manipulation (SCP-4010 eventually implemented chaos back into the universe), Plot Manipulation (Can rewrite the plot of the entire Foundation, effectively replacing Swann) through SCP-4010 Attack Potency: Human level, Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ through SCP-4010 (Writing down the timeline of the SCP Foundation rewrites all of reality to become mundane, changing the entire timeline and removing every single anomaly. As the article for SCP-4010 mentions the infinite timelines the Black Queen has access to, it is likely that infinite timelines were also erased or fused into the main one in the process) | Human level, Outerverse level through SCP-4010 (Writing down the timeline of the SCP Foundation rewrites all of reality to become mundane, changing the entire timeline and removing every single anomaly. This specifically includes SCP-001 (S Andrew Swann's Proposal), and Madeleine eventually went on to replace it, taking its role as the "bunch of horror writers" that originated the Foundation as a whole) Speed: Normal Human | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level Stamina: Average | Average Range: Standard melee range, universal, possibly multiversal+ through SCP-4010 | Standard melee range, outerversal through SCP-4010 Standard Equipment: Recorder Intelligence: At least above average (As a researcher in the Foundation being given an important task, she is likely quite a bit above average in term of intelligence) Standard Tactics: Unknown Weaknesses: SCP-4010 requires a lot of time to start up Feats: *Accidentally rewrote the entire Foundation timeline, making it all entirely mundane Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'SCP-4010:' The act of writing a timeline for the Foundation. After a certain point, this act will slowly start to rewrite the universe to remove every single anomaly. The process doesn't need Madeleine or anyone else to continue at a certain point and the process will then become automatic. Key: Article Canon | Extended Canon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1